Garvadragon
Garvadragon is the final antagonist of Pokémon Destiny Warrior. He was created when the Dark Comet struck the Earth the first time 3,000,000,000 years before the Great Pokémon War. Before the Great Pokémon War The Dark Comet Approximately 3,000,000,000 years before the Great Pokémon War, Giratina created the Dark Comet out of antimatter. Within the month, the comet struck the Earth and caused a mass extinction of the already few amount of life on the planet, but it also caused the incarnation of Garvadragon, essentially being the Dark Comet's somewhat human form. This act resulted in Arceus banishing Giratina to the Distortion World. After the first comet impact, the Dark Comet would mysteriously reform and plumet to the Earth exactly every one thousand years, which would strengthen Garvadragon's powers with each collision. As Arceus banished Giratina to the Distortion World, Giratina took Arceus along with it, with led to an era with no holy ruler or overseer. This era, which lasted from 3,000,000,000 BPW to 2,999,999,000 BPW, became known as the Thousand Years of Chaos. In 2,999,999,000 BPW, Arceus finally escaped the Distortion World, and creates the Light Comet to counter the damage caused by the Dark Comet, which strikes the Earth and creates a boom of new life, including the incarnation of the Master of Masters, and the Legendary Pokemon, Rayquaza, a being to fly around the ozone layer and destroy the Dark Comet every time it entered Earth's atmosphere. The return of Arceus and the impact of the Light Comet became known as the end of the Thousand Years of Chaos. In the meantime, Garvadragon wandered the Earth, teaching his ways to many people, and vowing to capture Rayquaza and leave the Earth defenseless against a second impact from the Dark Comet. Humans on Earth Unease with Chiefs Discovering Jirachi Within a year before the Great Pokémon War, Garvadragon discovered the Mythical Pokémon, Jirachi. Unfortunately for him, he was unable to catch the Pokémon as it escaped. He organized a plot to make the five tribes capture the Pokémon for him. During the Great Pokémon War www After the Great Pokémon War Era of Rebuilding and Era of --- Garvadragon did not return to Earth until 1000 years after the Great Pokémon War. The first 500 years were called the Era of Rebuilding as the survivors of the Dark Comet and the Great Pokémon War made progress to rebuild, repopulate, and recover from the mass of death that was previously endured. The second 500 years were called the Era of --- because the people eventually forgot about the war and the history of the comets. People transitioned to more normal lives after evidence of the war's destruction was gone. The only remnant of the war times were the Scholars of Garvadragon, a group of people who learned and taught the dark ways of Garvadragon's past, but they were hated by most people who doubted their teachings. During these 1000 years, Garvadragon wandered the Distortion World and eventually captured Giratina. He vowed a return to Earth to gain power when the Dark Comet would be destined to strike again. Return to Earth Azrael, the Last Scholar of Garvadragon, opened a portal to the Distortion World. Garvadragon eventually discovered the portal and returned to Earth. After his return, he resurrected his temple from the ground and awaited the Dark Comet's impact. With Rayquaza trapped under his command, there was nothing stopping the comet's collision with Earth. The MC eventually reaches the temple, defeats Azrael, and defeats Garvadragon's team, then is defeated by his Rayquaza. Rayquaza turns on Garvadragon and kills him, then soars into the sky and obliterates the Dark Comet. Garvadragon's Shadow Team Giratina-Origin @ Griseous Orb Ability:' L'evitate EVs: 252 Def / 252 SpA / 4 SpD Modest Nature - Defog - Hex - Dragon Pulse - Thunder Wave Rayquaza @ Life Orb Ability: Air Lock EVs: 252 Atk / 4 SpA / 252 Spe Naive Nature - Draco Meteor - Dragon Ascent - V-create - Extreme Speed